leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sam 3010
Vandalising Reporting Here In this page you can add reports for me and the Moderators to check Vandalism and Ban Usres and IPs. Just leave a message describing the problem and the name of the vandal using this template. The questions of the day Hey Sam. I have three questions to ask you: # What do you think of my Bclosed template. Doe's it look cool? What things should be improved in the template? # Since the user pictures have new guidelines, do we need to reupload them to the new format and the different name? If we do, what's gonna happen to the previous pictures? # Since I'm the director of the Item and Summoner pages, I noticed that's there's a Summoner category. However, that category seems to be a bit empty. Should I move the categories from the Rune, Spell, and Mastery page to that category and fix all the category placements? UberTri125 ("Buckle Up!") 17:35, March 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Large GIF Animations Hi Sam. The problem with the GIF's file page (such as Glacial Storm HD) is known bug that is being worked on and should be fixed very soon. I just reported the problem with the Wiki Activity page to the tech team, which may be related to thumbnail error, meaning that both problems might be resolved with the same "fix". Thanks for the heads up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Hello. I've noticed that the front page was been messed up due to a recent incident with the CRS template. For the description relating to "Welcome to the Wiki", should I make that into a template so that it may be less of a problem in the front page? I'll wait for your response. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 19:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering why the main page has different colors. It has the same color that Uber signs his quote and the same color as my old signature. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor The Redirects Hello again. I'm a bit nervous about the redirects relating to the CRS template. So I was wondering if you can fix the redirects instead as I don't want to messing them up. "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 03:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Sam. The Champion Table is finished. What do you think of it? "Buckle Up!" - UberTri125 (#) 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Needs Patch History (Again!) Hey Sam, I noticed you re-added the Needs Patch History category to many champions backgrounds. Is that because of the guidelines changes, correct? Because while I was updating Caitlyn to V1.0.0.114, I changed her old notes according to the new guidelines and wasn't sure about removing the tag or not. I left it there for now. Also, while I am here, what is your opinion about this? --Zelgadis87 13:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Signatures and time stamps Just a question as to your view on signatures that remove the time stamp. I have recently noticed one person in particular's signature does not leave a time stamp and, as such, is different than everyone else's signature. NeonSpotlight 21:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Neon you could've just told me you know? And about my signature, I'm not sure why the time stamps arn't showing up. Can't I just type the time and date along with the "(UTC)". I will demonstrate what I mean. Also my avatar icon isn't changing and I'm getting annoyed by it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Now your time makes it look like you posted before me, that's a problem. NeonSpotlight 23:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That's because I said I was manually going to add the time. I'm going to remove it and until Sam responds to this My signature won't have a time then. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor :Don't add it manually, make it add the time stamp automatically. Sam 3010 00:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :How do I do that? Do I go edit my settings? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor ::The same way you edited it to show your current signature.Sam 3010 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I know this may seem a bit off topic for this section but am I the only one here who sees everyone as the same user-color regardless of rank? NeonSpotlight 00:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :No, I am seeing everyone the same, the background is also bluer. Sam 3010 00:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I can't see anybody's color either. Not even in the achievements ladder. I like seeing the colors because it helps me recognize things better. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor Ok I managed to figure out how to fix it.. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ? Sam what are you doing to my project? That was my first project and all of the sudden you just take it from me? I am certainly not happy about this at all! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor No, you used me to spend my time and energy for you to take credit for it. Im done helping that project! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Sam, I don't even play LoL because I'm working on this project. I'm about to finish it when all of the sudden it's not even mine. The project is complete and you want people to edit it... how does that make sense? I'm always leaving you messages to help me out with certain things like how do I change my avatar, how can I add the time stamp to my signature, and you never respond! I always figure it out by myself or with the help of Uber/Neon. I'm upset because you didn't even tell me that you were going to move it from my blog. I thought that the project was for me to become more experienced, remember? Now it seems like it has gone to waste since it's not even mine anymore. I mean what if somebody told you to do a project and then you finish, and then they take the project and remove your name from it. I wasn't trying to emotionally disturb you, just consider what I'm saying. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Also for the sake of not having unprofessional, negative comments on my page, see if you can make it less harsh like you said. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I understand what you are saying, but you removed me from the projects coordinator under the wiki hierarchy. If that was there I wouldn't make a bug idea out of this. It seems to me that I was removed from it by all means. Sorry about my rage. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. And Sam, I'm really sorry about all of this. I don't like being mad! I will help the project no matter what! And also, if you can take out the part where you said "I have to go around the whole wikia defending YOU!" That doesn't sound like you and I dont want those type of comments on my page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Conclusion: 1. You spelled teeth wrong 2. You said I have a life as if I dont. Please fix this and this discussion will be over. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Hey. Should I leave adding scroll boxes to Exiton? I guess since it's his area but is there a difference if I add them or he does? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Nominations I want to support Neon but I want to clarify a few things. What's the amount of time needed before the voting closes? You need 10 votes right? Nominations can be granted by yourself? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :You decide when it closes, or if a month has passed without a vote, an admin can close it. You need 8 votes, but the votes must be positive, negative votes will substract 1 from the count. You can nominate yourself, but it may look rushed depending on the person in question. Sam 3010 05:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok and how do you nominate someone? What do neutral votes count as? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) simultaneous edits Hey Sam, i have a question. If 2 people are editing a page at the same time what happens. Each is going to have the old version of the page in their edit window. Is the the last person to press publish or can the wiki merge the two edits? Exiton =:> 05:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC) at the moment it just tells you(if you are the last person to hit publish) that the page you are editing has been modified while you were setting up canges and from what I remeber kinda makes you have to restart. I had a simialr problem when trying to undo changes done to the ashe page by a vandal. turns out someone beat me to it but didn't get all the changes because he did it manually so someone else changed everything back to what it was afterwards Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:40, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Item Stats Hey Sam. If 2 items have the same stats, wouldn't you consider them to be similar items? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * We don't add EVERY SINGLE attack speed item as a similar item for EVERY SINGLE OTHER attack speed item...that's just silly. If you want to know what items have attack speed, go to the attack speed page...that's what those pages are for... And a consumable elixir is not similar to a purchased item. What about red elixir? Should it be similar to EVERY SINGLE item that adds either AD or HP? So a temporary buff is similar to about half the items? Vyrolan 00:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * I never said anything about "EVERY SINGLE" item, only the basic tier items, which there arn't that many. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Yea but that's how these things start...and it just spreads and spreads...we've seen the same thing with the "Champions" in the Synergy section of items...people will list every single AP champion on every single item AP on it. It gets out of hand. In the end, the elixirs are similar to themselves and that's it. There's no reason to say a Dagger is similar to Green Elixir. They both give attack speed, but they have incredibly different roles in your build. Vyrolan 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Actually on that note, I'd rather see similar items be based on their place in builds...like Black Cleaver and Bloodthirster differ because one is AS/ArPen and the other is Life Steal...but they're still fairly similar because they're both "end game items for an AD carry". /shrug Thoughts on that? Vyrolan 00:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ** Ok I see what you mean. And about your second comment, I think everything else for the similar items is fine. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:52, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ***Ok I see that you have resolved the problem, but yea Vyrolan is right we need to be careful on the similar Items area. Sam 3010 01:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) champion checklist I saw how you gave a template of the champion checklist. Could i please have one as well? >.< Demise101 >.< 00:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) * Edit his page (or mine) and you can see the code for how to add it to yours. Vyrolan 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Opinion Hey Sam. I have surpassed our creator along with you and Nystus, what do you think? And also I added you into my About Me. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I obviously edited all of the items :P of course others too. Wait why did you delete that portion of my page? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 01:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) v1.0.0.115 Are we adding it as part of the patch notes? --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Tagging Hi Sam. I noticed the CM. Does this mean to start tagging campion pages or the AD pages? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 00:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi there Sam, I'd like to ask you to look at my blog/ideas and tell me what you think, maybe even give us a hand if you like the project: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bachoru/Your_job_in_a_team Looking forward to hearing/reading from you soon Bachoru Tagging Hey Sam I finished adding categories to all of the champions that you released for the AD, so let me know what you think. Technology Wizard Ability Details Hey Sam, I was wondering if we should add the prices of the champions to the ability details. I mean the categories that say "6300 ip" or "975 rp". Technology Wizard Also, when you can, check out my blog post. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:14, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk? Hey Sam if you can go online, please do becauseI need to talk to you. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:11, April 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Recent Edits Why are you changing the things to or adding the 2 to the place that you do? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 03:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Old Original Skin Art Where is it and how do I get to it? I want the patch page to reflect the original art that the champion was added with, instead of the current one. (if you need specific example, look at veigar) --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :File: OriginalSkin old.jpg - best I can currently give ya, you'll have to find 'em yourself 15:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Works for me, thanks Nystus. --AntiZig (talk, ) 16:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::The old art is in the file history, i believe almost everyone of them. - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) *Ok I finished the art. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 20:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Promotions Hey sorry I couldn't find the promotions under your contributions but here are the promotion boxes: --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) A Question Hi. I was trying to edit Jarvan's AD page and for some reason, every time that I preview it, it will move everything to the right. Can you help me? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:52, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Name change? Hi there. I've been trying to figure out if there's a way to change the log-in ID on this site. I'd kind of like to use my League of Legends name if possible but it doesn't seem like it's possible. Any ideas? CCoville 14:10, April 5, 2011 (UTC) : 15:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Page Question Yo Sam, so I was about to restore a portion of the Tryndamere page about "Countering" that some Anon had deleted , but then a question struck me. Do you think that a section on "Countering" should be included in the strategy page of every champion? Personally, I think that information is just as important, if not more important than advice on how to play as the champion and needs to be put somewhere, but I'd like to have an authoratative stance before I go gung-ho on the wiki. Mr Lovely 18:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I hit the mother load! Sam I have discovered VERY useful information about the alpha items that will interest you a lot! I have the icons and I even have some icons for the old Champion Icons from the beta! Please see if you can go online soon! I am very happy to say that I found the alpha item icons! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 23:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations for figuring out what a "Windows Explorer" is... 23:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 23:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes This is the new quote formatting. It is superior. 00:40, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Errr... besides the new capitaliation (or lowercase-tion?) on the headings, and the obviously-a-joke Blitzcrank Quotes, what's the difference? Sam 3010 00:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Italics are used for emphasis. Also that's how Blitz speaks, blame Riot 01:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting potential project/idea/discussion Yet again the topic of similar items has come up...discussion on Texas Snyper's talk page. Vyrolan 15:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * I conceeded my point and removed the items from the elixir pages. Texas Snyper 15:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Temporary question... Hello! I just spotted the badges and wondered why I didn't have the 'Right into the Spot' one from my Lich Bane edit a while back. Maybe something's broken? Sigh.. it seems 'Leave a Message' doesn't start a new section when the text box is blank o.o whoops. LieAfterLie 16:01, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Many champion pages have the AD tags on their normal pages. Am I supposed to add them there too? You can look at for example. His tags are the ones that are going to be on his AD page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 20:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Also please title your messages. When you have a chance, go online so I can figure out how to add the link to my blog, contributions, and talk page. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 20:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Champion Base HP Conventions I've caught a couple champions with their HP values listed wrong. I've assumed the convention for Base HP stats is as seen on, for 2 examples, Anivia's and Sion's pages, where there is a base value and a value used for increasing it at every level. Anivia's is 350 (+70), which actually means her HP at level 1 is 420, not 350. I caught Master Yi's HP listed wrong a month or two ago, and just wrote it off as a simple mistake, but I just caught Pantheon's listed incorrectly as well, which raises the question "just how many are listed incorrectly anyway?" I mean I was a little confused at first what 350 (+70) for Anivia meant, but even Pantheon's mana is listed this way starts at 244, (210+34) and not just the listed 210, so I'm just going to go around correcting the ones I find. EnthusiasmD 20:55, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Stats Hey Sam, the recent fixes to our champions statistics got me interested in things like who has the most/least health, magic base damage ect. So i cut and pasted our champ statistics spread sheet and quickly calculated champion health at each level. Anivia is the lowest at level 1 while Soraka is the lowest at level 18. I think ill continue doing this when ever im board, my question to you is where would this information best be put. Since it has to do with champion statistics i was considering putting it in the notes section on the first tab but it could also go in the strategy section or it could also be considered trivia. For now i put a note in Anivia's and Soraka's trivia section. Im asking you since you seem to be the closet to a content director for champions we have. Exiton =:> 23:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hola Hi, thanks for the shout-out! LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 02:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Relationships Hey Sam. I was thinking about the champions and how they interact to each other. What do you think about making tables/graphs/charts of the champion relationships. Like the siblings or & . Maybe we can make a table. Let me know what you think. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 05:47, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Synergy List Project I can start up with the project for cleaning up/working out the synergy lists and similar items. Texas Snyper 07:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I started a blog post where we can begin sorting everything out: Item Synergy Project. Texas Snyper 08:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Strategies Hey Sam. I'm not sure if you've had this discussion before, if yes please point me to it. I tried to look for an example on other champions, but couldn't find any, and I don't want to waste time going through all of them. In any case, I wanted to ask what is the sections that we are putting toghether on the strategy page? So far we have: *Skill Usage *Build Usage *Recommended Build I think there ought to be a section for just general strategy, for example, there's a lot of info that relates to the role of a champion on the team and how to go about it, which technically doesn't relate to any of the existing sections. I was thinking what are you thoughts on that, put that sort of info before the Skill usage section, just under strategies. Or make a separate category for it? --AntiZig (talk, ) 15:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Champion Art Spotlights Hey Sam. I think that it is obvious that Riot is making an Art Spotlight for every champion now. I don't think that we need to keep putting, under the trivia pages, "This champion is the 8th champion to have an art spotlight", because eventually it will be ridiculous to say, "This champion in the 47th champion with an art spotlight". Let me know what you think. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Introduction Hi Sam. Im new and I wanted to learn how to edit and learn the basics. I was referred by Technology Wizard. Kenziiee 02:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you here Kenziiee! --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Excess period-ing What's with that? Another meeting that I missed? It looks really damn funky... 09:18, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, a meeting you missed oh so long time ago. It doesn't really affect anyone anyways. Btw how do you thing we could improve the Ability Table in case there are double damageing effects with the same numbers. I added a sentence about that in Lee Sin's, Akali and Anivia pages for that. Sam 3010 09:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::...I'm a perfectionist, it ticks me off big time... How come no one ever informs me of these "meetings"... As for dual-abilities, I kinda lack proper code monkeyness and can't really figure out how to make 'em look good with the current table 09:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe a consistent broken seperator... 09:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC)